Man Eating Grapes
by Gosen-de-bear
Summary: A story about Man eating grapes! Woah!


A story I did for english class.

**Man Eating Grapes! **

Meya threw her bag on the kitchen counter and headed towards the living room. It had been a very long day. First her best friend, Coco Chanel, tried to buy her fix from the local drug dealer/apothecary De Quantey, and ended up getting a box of fruit loops instead. Then when she thought her day couldn't get any better she dropped her whole bag into a puddle of mud! After wiping off her bag and cleaning as much as she could off her homework her long time crush Charles Valentino drove by her in his silver Volvo S60R and tilted his head at her. She literally fainted on the spot thinking he thought she was a freak.

Meya turned on the television to analyze the News and observe the weather that would drastically NOT change throughout the week. Tyler, Texas was always in the 90's to 100's during most of the year so the weather man really had nothing to report that the people didn't already know. She hazily watched the television as it jumped from a dog kidnapper to an old lady who had claimed to have seen a ghost when suddenly the outside began becoming darker. Meya turned her head to observe the window and noticed that there were no clouds in the sky. She warily walked to the door and opened it, but still no clouds were in sight, just darkness. Her neighbor Rabies P. Anda was waddling his way out to the edge of his lawn to take a closer look at the coming darkness that filled the sky when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck the large oak tree that resided in the middle of the street! Meya jumped back as the tree exploded and splinters flew everywhere. Rabies waddled as fast as he could over to her to assist her but paused halfway as a large grape intercepted a passing semi-truck and was hit directly head on! The semi was completely totaled! The large grape rolled over the truck and a hand extended out of the fruit reaching in and pulling the already dead truck driver out, but he didn't stop there, a large gap opened on one side of the grape and sharp teeth extended out of the whole. The hand shoved the dead mans body into the gaping shark teeth infested whole and disappeared.

Meya struggled to get up as the grape finished off his snack, but it was to late, the grape spotted her. Rabies quickly made his way to Meya and helped her up to her feet. The grape grew two legs and rolled to its feet still watching Meya and Rabies. Meya stood frozen in fear as Rabies tried to analyze what the heck was going on and why hadn't an alarm been sounded, but neither moved an inch as the grape began advancing toward them at a quick pace. Meya shook her head as she snapped out of trance and pulled Rabies quickly out of the way before the grape could hit them. Meya fell to the ground again as Rabies flew a couple of feet away from her, unfortunately he was closer to the grape then he anticipated, and as Rabies tried to escape he was caught by the giant grape. Meya screamed as she ran towards Rabies trying to free him from the grape, but the grape merely sniffed Rabies then threw him to the ground in front of Meya.

Both Meya and Rabies hit the ground and watched the grape advance toward the town stepping on everything in sight. Rabies slowly lifted himself from the ground as did Meya. A loud screeching sound erupted from the northern part of town as buildings began exploding and smoke rose into the sky. As Rabies and Meya ran southward a shiny silver Volvo S60R pulled up next to them and Charles Valentino rolled down his window yelling for them to get in. Meya was startled at this for a moment but accepted his offer and slid in the front seat as Rabies was forced in the back. Charles was wearing skin tight black satin pants and a skin tight maroon velvet shirt with black boots. His red hair went exceptionally well with the outfit and it stunned Meya and made her choke as his features were extended through every inch of clothing. Charles quickly talked with Rabies as he made a slim U turn in the street and headed towards the explosions and the round purple objects that seemed to be growing as they drove closer. Meya frantically asked Charles why he was going towards the explosions and he simply stated that they would be safe. She didn't believe him. She turned to Rabies and pleaded for an explanation, but he simply said the same as Charles.

Finally they reached the center of the chaos and Meya was confused as ever. Giant grapes were eating man after man and they grew bigger with each human man they consumed! Charles parked his car in one of the only alleys in Tyler, Texas and exited the car along with Rabies. Meya was frozen in place. She had no idea what was going on! She jumped as Charles came around to her door and pulled her out of the Volvo and pushed her out of the way of the giant grape that stepped directly on top of the car. Meya screamed, or laughed, no one could tell because a loud roaring sound erupted from within Charles chest. As the roaring ceased something caught Meya's eye. A rainbow platypus flew threw the sky and landed in front of Charles and Meya. Charles spoke to the platypus quickly and softly so Meya couldn't hear there secret conversation. Meya slowly backed away from the odd looking platypus and the man she had come to love and turned to run, but as she exited the mouth of the alley a darker and much larger grape grabbed her and pulled her up to its mouth. Meya screamed and Charles turned in horror as Meya was taken 100 feet in the air by the ravenous grape. Rabies ran quickly towards the grape and pulled out a sword. Rabies stabbed the sword in the ground and a huge army of saber toothed striped skunks arose from the concrete surrounding the large grape. The grape panicked and dropped Meya, but Charles was quicker, Charles rushed in on his rainbow platypus and caught Meya before she hit the ground. Meya took deep breaths as Charles rode threw the air on the platypus and as Rabies attacked all the grapes with his saber toothed skunks.

Charles quickly explained everything to Meya. She couldn't believe her ears! He was a secret man eating grape spy who had been under cover waiting for the opportunity to strike the evil Ti Quesha Grape clan that lived beneath the human race. As Charles explained he spoke a soft chant and the rainbow platypus began throwing up glitter all over the grapes. The grapes slowly began dissolving and soon disappeared altogether. Meya was overjoyed that the carnage was over! Afterwards Meya joined the special grape killing force and adopted her own dangerous animal just like Rabies and Charles, and Meya and Charles lived happily ever after. Well at least until the grapes decided to return!


End file.
